Various types of electronic memory have been developed in recent years. Some exemplary memory types are electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM). EEPROM is easily erasable but lacks density in storage capacity, whereas EPROM is inexpensive and denser but is not easily erased. “Flash” EEPROM, or Flash memory, however, combines the advantages of these two memory types.
For example, Flash memory may be utilized in both the electronics of larger products such as vehicles and industrial control systems, and within smaller electronic devices such as laptop computers, digital camera/camcorders, digital recording equipment, portable digital assistants (PDAs), portable music players, cell phones, etc.